


Peligro doméstico andante

by Raquellu47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity nunca ha tenido lo que se llaman aptitudes culinarias. Siempre consigue, o bien quemarse ella, o quemar la comida. Y esta vez no será diferente, sobre todo porque tiene a Oliver para despistarla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peligro doméstico andante

El ruido de la lluvia siendo golpeada por el viento contra los cristales me despertó bruscamente. Abrí los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para adaptarlos a la claridad, a aquella luz grisácea que anunciaba mal tiempo. Me froté la cara, tratando de espabilarme, de pensar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Un trueno retumbó, y apenas pasaron tres segundos antes de que el rayo correspondiente iluminara la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi desnuda espalda, aunque no tenía frío. Nunca me habían gustado especialmente las tormentas.

Miré a mí alrededor, sin poder distinguir nada que me ayudara a identificar dónde estaba, todo lo que me rodeaba eran manchas de diferentes colores y tamaños, todo desenfocado, como alguien que estaba mirando a través de una cámara mal ajustada. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, era mi día a día, solo necesitaba encontrar mis gafas para hacer de aquellas manchas borrosas objetos concretos.

Alcé la cabeza de la esponjosa almohada negra y fruncí el ceño, los recuerdos llegando a mi mente en cuanto el sopor del sueño hubo desaparecido. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi cara al mismo tiempo que mi mano encontraba la patilla de mis gafas en la mesilla. Me las puse y volví a parpadear, agradeciendo que todo se volviera tan nítido a mí alrededor. Giré sobre mi espalda en el colchón para contemplar al hombre que yacía dormido a mi lado, abrazándome.

Oliver Queen tenía media cara enterrada en la almohada, su boca ligeramente entreabierta para respirar. Observé cómo movía los ojos tras los párpados, quizá por culpa de lo que estuviera soñando, y me fascinó el hecho de que algo tan simple como observarle dormir se hubiera convertido en una rutina. En esos instantes, Oliver simplemente era él. No tenía máscara alguna, ni interpretaba ningún papel. Te olvidabas de que era la misma persona que estaba a cargo de Queen Consolidated, el que se ponía una capucha verde para convertirse en el Vigilante. Todo eso quedaba atrás, tú solo veías a un joven que había vivido demasiado para su corta edad, un joven rubio con barba siempre perfectamente recortada, musculoso, alto y sexy. Y era en esos instantes en los que yo sentía cada vez más admiración.

Pero la contemplación no podía durar más. Necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente.

Me desembaracé con cuidado infinito de su agarre, sustituyendo rápidamente mi cuerpo por una almohada para que no me echara en falta. Sabía que sus horas de sueño eran escasas y no quería privarle de algunas más. Además de que cuando estaba despierto yo me volvía todo un manojo de nervios.

Aun tapada por la sábana, inspeccioné rápidamente la habitación en busca de algo con lo que poder vestirme. Encontré mi sujetador colgando del cabezal de la cama, mis tacones tirados uno aquí y el otro en el otro lado… Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara a mis labios. La noche anterior el deseo había sido más fuerte que la razón.

Encontré la camisa azul que Oliver había llevado la noche anterior y decidí ponérmela, más que nada porque me daba demasiada pereza tener que buscar el vestido. Abroché los botones con rapidez, sin pararme mucho a mirar si coincidían o no, y me encaminé precipitadamente camino del baño. Abrí la puerta de madera que había en la habitación, creyendo que lo encontraría en la primera, pero me sorprendió encontrar un vestidor casi tan grande como el salón de mi pequeño y sencillo apartamento. Me mordí el labio, indecisa y con ganas de hacer pis, y cerré otra vez la puerta con cuidado, saliendo al pasillo de aquella enorme mansión mientras rezaba para no encontrarme con Moira.

No era que no me cayera bien la madre de Oliver, era muy simpática, pero tampoco era plan de aparecer por el pasillo de su casa vestida solo con la camiseta de su hijo y el pelo revuelto, dando ligeros saltitos porque me estaba meando y decirle:  _"_ Hey, ¿dónde demonios está el baño?". No, definitivamente no era aquella la mejor forma de entablar amistad con ella.

Abrí dos puertas más antes de dar con la correcta, y me precipité dentro, casi sin pararme a cerrar la puerta tras de mí. La blancura del baño me sorprendió por unos segundos, así como su tamaño. ¿Acaso todo en esta casa estaba hecho a escala gigante? A su lado, mi pequeño apartamento, del que tan orgullosa estaba, parecía una birria. Una vez satisfechas las necesidades fisiológicas, pude mirarme en el espejo y resoplar ante mi reflejo. Mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña, los mechones rubios enredados unos con otros.

\- Esto va a doler – murmuré, cerrando con fuerza los dedos alrededor del mango del peine.

Comencé a cepillarlo, dejando escapar maldiciones y quejas con cada tirón, y logré hacer de ese desastre algo aceptable. Recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y, agarrando con los dientes la goma de pelo de mi muñeca, me hice un moño improvisado, solo pensando en quitármelo de la cara para que no molestara.

Volví otra vez al alfombrado pasillo, parándome para observar una foto donde salía un Oliver mucho más pequeño con una bebé Thea en brazos. La verdad era que seguían teniendo las mismas caras… Un gruñido de mi estómago me distrajo, y fui súbitamente consciente de que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Volví a atrapar el labio inferior entre los dientes, pensando si debería preparar el desayuno o sería muy descarado por mi parte. Titubeé brevemente antes de tomar la iniciativa.

Bajé las escaleras con paso ligero, encontrando la cazadora de cuero negra de Oliver tirada en medio de éstas, donde la habíamos dejado en nuestro presuroso camino a su habitación. Sonreí de lado, llevándome una mano a los labios, recordándolo todo. Llegué a la mesa redonda de la entrada y ¡mira por dónde! ¡Mi bolso! Cogí mi móvil, viendo que tenía varios mensajes de Diggle, y aproveché para coger también los cascos. Continué hacia la cocina mientras la música comenzaba a inundar mis oídos, aislando cualquier otra cosa que me rodeara, y tecleé con pericia un mensaje de vuelta para Diggle, con la intención de despreocuparle.  _"Todo está genial. Nos mantendremos en contacto"_.

Metí el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Oliver y comencé a cantar bajito mientras me situaba tras la barra americana y observaba la cocina, tratando de hacerme una idea sobre qué cocinar.

_Piensa Felicity. ¿Qué le gusta a Oliver?_.

Recordé nuestros anteriores encuentros en mi apartamento: cuando yo me despertaba por la mañana él ya hacía rato que estaba levantado y siempre me había sorprendido con el desayuno.  _¡Tortitas!,_ exclamé en mi interior, reprimiendo el impulso de hacer un gesto de victoria.  _Y huevos,_  me recordó una vocecita.

\- Manos a la obra – murmuré, sin darme cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Empecé a revolotear de un lado para el otro, abriendo cajones y armarios para buscar lo que necesitaba. Inconscientemente, comencé a canturrear en voz baja, bailando por la cocina al ritmo de la música. Abrí la nevera para sacar los huevos y mientras los batía, moví las caderas, sacudiendo la cabeza en las partes electrónicas de las canciones, usando el tenedor como guitarra o micrófono, dependiendo del momento.

La sartén comenzó a calentarse en el fuego y eché el aceite, apartándome diestramente por si salpicaba. No sería la primera vez que me quemaba por estar despistada. Más bien, era raro que no me pasara algo diariamente en la cocina: o bien me quemaba yo, o se me quemaba la comida. Dependía del día. Mi medio eran los ordenadores, no las tareas domésticas…

Casqué varios huevos y cogí una espátula de madera para revolverlos mientras estaban en la sartén. Sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, levanté una mano por encima de mi cabeza, bailando, dando pequeños saltos o girando sobre mí misma. Subí un poco más el volumen, aislándome aún más, y saqué los huevos revueltos de la sartén, colocándolos en un plato. Eché la masa de las tortitas, escuchando mi respiración cuando tocó el cambio de una canción a otra.

_Esta me raya. No me apetece. No. Muy lenta. La tengo muy escuchada. No ahora. No. Ni de coña. Demasiado triste,_ fui diciendo mentalmente, a la vez que iba escuchando los principios de diversas canciones y las pasaba. No encontraba ninguna que me apeteciera escuchar. Hasta que encontré la adecuada.

-  _We always dreamed about this better life, this better life. We always thought we'd come in all along, yeah all along. We got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise. Now let's go walking hand in hand_. – Canté, quizá demasiado alto, pero me daba igual.

Usando la espátula de micrófono imaginario, comencé a girar y mover las caderas por la cocina, olvidándome de la tortita en la sartén. La música me rodeaba, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar mejor y me transporté a un lugar solo iluminado por las voces de las cantantes y el DJ. Todo lo demás desapareció. Alcé la mano por encima de mi cabeza, como si apuntara algo en el techo, y moví la cabeza hacia los lados.

-  _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise. It feels like... we could do this all night._

No me pare a pensar en si estaba desafinando, en si mi tono de voz no llegaba a aquellas notas. Total, nadie me estaba escuchando. Ni siquiera yo podía oírme, solo oía un ligero eco por detrás de las voces de Icona Pop. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, por saltar tanto mi moño suelto se había soltado casi en su totalidad y el pelo seguía mi ritmo, moviéndose conmigo.

Giré exageradamente y me mareé, viéndome obligada a abrir los ojos y buscar la encimera para apoyarme hasta que todo dejara de girar. En medio de tanto movimiento, vi algo que se mantenía firmemente reclinado contra la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa en la cara y un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules. Yo no era de decir palabrotas pero aquella situación lo merecía…

\- Mierda – mascullé, el mareo desapareciendo tan bruscamente como había venido.

Vi que movía sus labios, diciéndome algo, pero la música seguía atronando en mis oídos y no podía escucharle. Me quité los cascos con torpeza, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de disculpa, y carraspeé para aclararme no solo la garganta, también la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - inquirí

\- Que puedes seguir – repitió Oliver, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Apreté mis labios, notando como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban ante el joven y se volvían locas. Era imposible mantenerse racional si él andaba cerca, no con mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunté, tratando de no tartamudear.

\- Un buen rato – contestó, irguiéndose.

Me subí las gafas en un gesto nervioso muy mío. Carraspeé, observándole acercarse. Y es que todavía todo era demasiado reciente, apenas hacía unas semanas que estábamos juntos y seguía afectándome su presencia hasta límites insospechados.

\- ¿Y no podrías haberme avisado?

\- ¿Por qué? Era divertido observarte.

Agaché la cabeza, retrocediendo. Se estaba acercando demasiado y como siguiera no iba a ser capaz de hilar dos letras con lógica.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas despierta? – inquirió, su cuerpo alcanzando el mío.

\- Erm… Un rato. Me despertó la lluvia y además necesitaba ir al baño. Ya sabes lo que dicen, aguantarse demasiado provoca… y… ¿y tú? – me corté, sabiendo que solo estaba diciendo chorradas sin sentido. Conté mentalmente hasta 3 y alcé la mirada, encontrándome con aquellos ojazos azules, que me observaban, atentos y divertidos.  _¿Qué número viene después del 3?,_  pensé, con pánico.

\- Hace unos minutos. No te encontraba en la cama y cuando fui a vestirme tampoco podía encontrar mi ropa – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me ruboricé notablemente cuando noté su mano en el cuello de la camisa, tirando de mí hacia él.

\- Ya… Perdona, no tenía otra cosa y tampoco era plan de andar desnuda por tu casa – me expliqué, farfullando.

Oliver sacudió su cabeza, riéndose.

\- Podrías – dijo, y al ver mi cara de total sorpresa, soltó una carcajada – Era broma, Felicity, respira.

Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire, llevándome con ella su esencia. Olía a colonia, a lluvia y, sobre todo, a Oliver. Y me encantaba.

\- Además, te sienta muy bien – comentó, mirándome de arriba abajo. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos. – Muy… - se fue acercando a mí, aprisionándome contra la barra de la cocina - …muy… - se inclinó.

Yo ya estaba totalmente perdida, mi cerebro desconectado de mi cuerpo. Debería de tener un cartel que indicara  _"_ Fuera de servicio".

\- Muy… - susurró otra vez Oliver, sus labios rozando los míos ligeramente. Noté su aliento entremezclarse con el mío, mi respiración se aceleró y cerré los ojos, simplemente esperando ese beso que sabía que llegaría. – Bien… - dijo, sin apenas voz.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con ansías, besándose con aire de victoria, en un  _"_ Por fin" gritado sin voz. Enredé mis dedos en su corto cabello mientras él recorría con sus manos mi espalda, llegando a la parte baja y presionándome contra su cuerpo. Sin que me lo esperara, me alzó de repente, sentándome en la encimera. Noté el frío granito contra la piel de mis piernas y un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, donde dejó su marca. Contuve una risa, Oliver sabía perfectamente que tenía cosquillas ahí, y tiré de él para volver a atrapar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Entonces, ambos notamos algo raro en el ambiente y nos quedamos quietos. El cuerpo de Oliver se tensó en mi abrazo y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Fruncí el ceño, olisqueando, tratando de ponerle un nombre a aquel olor que flotaba en el aire.

\- ¡Las tortitas! – grité, apartando a un Oliver bastante sorprendido hacia un lado.

Salté de la encimera rápidamente, pasando por mi mente el reflejo de sujetar la camisa para que no se viera nada, y aparte la sartén del fuego, mirando lo que ahora era una masa negruzca y asquerosa. Arrugué la nariz y lo tiré a la basura, rascando con la espátula para que salieran todos aquellos pegotes. Mientras veía el agua caer sobre la sartén, Oliver se acercó a mí, sonriendo a su pesar.

\- Eres un peligro doméstico andante, Felicity.

\- Lo sé – resoplé, apartándome el pelo de la cara, con fastidio.

\- Pero uno sexy – añadió él, echando mi cabello hacia un lado y besando mi cuello - Además, siempre puedes hacerme un concierto privado para compensarlo.

Se me escapó una carcajada, alegre de saber que se tomaba con humor mi falta de aptitudes culinarias. Quizá con demasiado…

\- Sigue soñando, Oliver Queen – respondí, jocosa.

\- Lo haré, Felicity Smoak.

**FIN**


End file.
